Finding Callie - The Trauma of the System
by allycallie
Summary: In this AU, Callie and Jude were separated after their first foster home with Sheila. Callie's life takes a similar trajectory, but Jude is adopted by the Fosters after he and Callie are separated. Will Callie find her way to the Fosters? Focused on Callie and Jude for now, with Stef/Lena. No braille.


_Background: In this AU, Callie and Jude were separated after their first foster home with Sheila. Callie's life takes a similar trajectory, but Jude is adopted by the Fosters after he and Callie are separated._

 _Will Callie find her way to the Fosters? Focused on Callie and Jude for now, with Stef/Lena and other necessary interactions. That's not to say that the other characters don't have their lives underway, but I decided to focus on Callie._

 _Going back to Season 1 themes. Many storylines are similar, but in a different order._

 _I do not own The Fosters!_

 **Jude's POV:**

It's been nearly 5 years now since Callie and I were separated. I miss her terribly and I hope she's doing as well as I am with the Fosters. We never did find out why Sheila stopped fostering us. Bill, our social worker, separated us after that and I haven't seen her since that day.

 _Flashback: Callie and I fought not to be separated. It was such a confusing day, being taken from Sheila, because she had told us she wanted to adopt us both. I was almost 8 and Callie was 11. Fighting and tears ensued when we received the news and just a few hours later I was brought to Stef and Lena Adams-Foster. It was overwhelming at first! They had an older son, Brandon, Stef's biological son. He was the same age as Callie. The twins, Mariana and Jesus, had just been formally adopted. They were 9. But the house was beautiful and I settled in seamlessly with the other kids. Loved and accepted instantly._

I missed (and still miss) my sister, but I am starting to forget her face and her voice, like I nearly have my Mom's. I remember that Callie always protected and comforted me. Does she still think of me too?

 **Callie's POV:**

There's so much commotion and bright lights. My vision blurs as I see police enter the house, but my eyes and mind can't focus. I must have another concussion. I feel stiff and sore. What happened? Oh yes, foster home number 6. Jim beat me again. I struggle to recall why as a police officer named Mike asks me what happened. As I try to lift my head, I can't focus and I pass out.

 **Stef's POV:**

My surgery was successful. Double mastectomy – no more cancer. As I settle into the room they assigned to me for recovery and wait for my family to arrive, I see Mike approaching the door. I wasn't expecting him this early. He looks worried and disheveled. He explains that Lena is coming with the kids after school. While we wait, I ask him how work is – We are partners on the San Diego police force, but with my surgery I am taking 2 weeks off. He tells me he and his temporary partner responded to a domestic violence call that turned out to be a foster father that had severely beaten his foster daughter. Mike and I stay silent in the seriousness of what he witnessed today as we wait for Lena and the family to arrive.

 **Callie's POV:**

I wake up to bright lights and so many people over me. I must be in the hospital again. Earlier that day, Jim had beaten me for not finishing my chores before school. I think of Jude and wonder if I'll ever get to see my little brother again. The doctors put a mask over my face and I drift off to sleep again.

 **Jude's POV:**

Mom had surgery today – I am so relieved she is okay. I vaguely remember when my own Mom died – I was 6 and Callie was 10. Our Dad was driving drunk and caused a car crash that resulted in the death of our Mom and several others. He went to prison – Callie and I went into foster care.

Lena, or Mama, as we call her, says it's time to leave and let Stef rest. As we leave the hospital, I think about being here with Callie the night they tried to save our Mom.

"Jude, you okay bud?", Mama Lena asks me. I respond, "Yeah, I'm okay. All this just reminds me of…my Mom." Lena hugs me and gives me a kiss on my head.

 **Stef's POV:**

2 days in the hospital now. The doctor wants to keep me for a few more days, to be safe. I notice that the young girl in the room next to me has been here for 2 days as well, but hasn't had any visitors - I overheard the nurses talking. When she's awake, she looks devastatingly sad. She can't be more than 15 or 16.

The doctor goes in to speak to her and I can't help to overhear what he says to her: "So, you have bruising and contusions on 80% of your body, 3 broken ribs, and a fractured ankle, as well as a serious concussion. I see from your X-Rays and chart that you've been admitted 10 separate times in the past 4 years for injuries. On a scale from 1 to 10, how much does it hurt?"

The young girl responds, "7, I've had worse." The doctor tells her they need to monitor her for at least 5 more days, given the concussion and potential for internal bleeding.

My heart breaks hearing the amount of injuries she has. Where are her parents? The police officer in me wants to find out who did this to her.

A little while later, I get out of bed and go next door to see her. Lena and the kids are all at school and this girl could perhaps use some company. I knock and walk in. She barely registers my presence.

"Hi, I'm Stef", I say. "I am in the room next door."

The young girl says, "I'm Callie." She finally turns around to look at me. She's a beautiful girl underneath the bruises. Olive skin, dark brown curly hair and large, brown eyes.

"Hi Callie, can I ask where your parents and family are?"

Callie responds, "Mmm, don't have any. I've been in foster care for 6 years now."

My heart breaks even more and I ask, "Where are your foster parents?" Callie turns away and says she'd rather not talk about them.

After a few moments of silence, Callie says, "Look, um, I appreciate you coming in here, but I'd rather just be alone."

I respect her wishes and say, "Ok, sweetie. But if you ever want company, I'm right in the next room." She nods and turns away.

As I make my way back to my room, Mike is waiting for me. He tells me that he's here to talk to the foster daughter from the other night, but that the doctor denied his request until she recovers from her concussion. She needed less stress for her brain to recover, according to the doctor. He explains that the foster father, Jim Pearson, was taken into custody.

 **Jude's POV:**

As we enter the hospital, I recall the moment Mom and Mama asked me if I wanted to get adopted. I've been part of the family officially for nearly 2 years now. However, my past haunts me. I never mentioned Callie to them – the separation was just too painful and my heart aches each day for my sister.

Mom looks healthy and recovered. She says she can come home in a few days!

As we are all visiting, I hear a commotion in the next room.

 **Callie's POV:**

I feel so violated, again. When will it end? The doctor is saying that he needs to examine me for sexual abuse, now that my other injuries are stable. "Get off of me!", I yell. "Please, no!"

 **Jude's POV:**

The girl's voice next door is familiar. It dawns on me: "CALLIE", I yell. The entire family stops talking to look over at me after my sudden outburst, then Brandon and Mike try to stop me from running out of the room, but I slipped away and ran into the next room.

It is her, underneath the bruises. Her voice always reminded me of Mom's. "Callie", I yell again. "Jude", she says back surprised. Our eyes meet and we embrace in a hug for what seems like forever.

 **Stef's POV:**

We follow Jude and wait outside the next room. He seems to know this girl. After they hugged for several minutes, Jude comes out to us. "Jude, what is the meaning of this? How do you know her?", I ask my son.

He replies, "That's my sister, Callie. We were separated after our first foster home."

"A previous foster sister?", I ask. Jude had never mentioned a sister before.

"No, my sister. We were separated after our first foster home.", he replies.

I see Jude starting to become emotional. "Jude, sweetie, why didn't you tell us that you had a sister?"

Jude replies, "I thought from my file that you knew. And it was just too painful to talk about. I always hoped she was safe, like I am. What happened to her?"

Mike glances at me and I nod back, giving Mike permission to tell Jude the basics of what happened. Mike says, "Well, buddy, Callie was found beaten at her foster home. It appears that it was her foster father."

Jude becomes very quiet and sits down, like he can't stand any longer. After a few minutes, Jude says, "I need to be with her. I need to talk to her."

"Hon, the doctors had to sedate her, but you can see her tomorrow, ok?" Jude quietly nods and Stef and Lena pull him into a hug.

 **Callie's POV:**

I wake up after being sedated and wonder if seeing my brother was a dream. In the chair next to me, there's a woman I don't know. As I wake up, she says, "Hi Callie, my name is Lena. I'm one of Jude's mothers. We adopted him 2 years ago." It wasn't a dream.

"Thank you for taking him in. It was my only wish that he be safe. When can I see him?"

"Sweetie, he's at school, but he'll be here later today. I actually need to get back to work, but I promised Jude I'd check on you on my lunch break. I am the Vice Principal at his school. I'll see you later."

As Lena waves goodbye and leaves, Stef, the woman from yesterday slides the room door open. "Hi Callie, hon, can you tell me what happened last night?"

I struggle to recall what she's referring to. Stef seems to sense that and says, "When the doctors were trying to examine you. Why did you get so upset?", she asks me.

I try to change the subject. I can't talk about this with a stranger. I can't talk about this with anyone. "Um, when can I see Jude again? Are you one of his new parents?"

"Yes, sweetie, we adopted Jude 2 years ago. He came to us nearly 5 years ago."

"Thank you. I'm happy he found his home. He seems happy and healthy. I've been in 7 homes…"

Stef says, "I'm sorry you've had to go through that. Hon, back to last night, can you tell me what happened?"

I settle on the half-truth and tell her, "Um, I just don't want a male doctor to examine me there. That's all."

 **Stef's, Mike's, and Lena's POV:**

In the evening, as Jude visited Callie, Mike, Lena and I sit down and talk:

Stef: "Mike, this girl has contusions on 80% of her body, broken ribs, a concussion, and a long history of injuries and hospital visits! Do we know any more?"

Mike: "I pulled her file and it's not a good one. She's been in 7 homes. Her and Jude were separated after the first one. After that, Callie moved homes every 6 to 8 months. She was in juvenile detention at the age of 13 for theft and again at 14 for destruction of property."

As they are talking, Bill, Callie's social worker interrupts: "Hi Stef, Lena, Long time, no see. I trust Jude and the twins are doing well?"

Lena: Yes, Bill, Jude and the twins are doing very well. Jude's actually in the next room talking to Callie.

Bill: Yes, I see that. Look, I came to speak with you both first because I'm at a dead end with Callie. Given her history, a group home is the only possible next step unless we find a home without a male authority figure. Yours is the only in the area.

Stef: Lena and I will discuss it and let you know by tomorrow.

Lena: Stef, this is a huge responsibility. Can we handle this right now?

Stef: Lena, Callie has been through hell and back. Half of what she's been through isn't in that file and she needs a break. Plus, her and Jude reuniting is best for both of them.

 _In Callie's room:_

Stef: Jude, can you give Mike and I a few minutes with Callie?

Jude: Sure, um, okay.

Callie: It's ok, buddy. See you in a few.

Stef: Callie, do you remember Mike? He was the responding officer at your foster father's house.

Callie: Kind of.

Stef: Well, he needs to take your statement, sweetie. I can stay if you want me to.

Callie nods.

Mike: "Can you explain what happened that morning?"

Callie: "Umm, I just remember that Jim was angry because I didn't have time to finish the dishes and vacuum before school. He started to beat me and I think he choked me this time too. Next thing I remember, I'm here in the hospital."

Mike: "How long have you been staying with Jim and his wife?"

Callie: "About 6 months."

Stef: "Sweets, how long has he been beating you?"

Callie: "When hasn't he…"

 _After Mike has what he needs, Stef and Lena talk to Callie and Jude:_

Stef: "Callie, how would you feel about coming to live with us?"

Callie looks at her brother and at Lena. "You'd want me to come stay with you? But, you've seen my file and Jude is already safe. That's all I've ever wanted."

Stef: "You're not disposable, Callie. You're not worthless."

Callie holds back her tears and silently nods.

 **Stef's POV:**

I was discharged 2 days ago. Lena and I completed the paperwork with Bill and CPS - and have Callie set-up in Mariana's room.

At the hospital, the doctor briefs us on Callie's condition: "Callie is healing nicely, but she'll need to be cautious as her ribs heal. The cast for her ankle needs to stay on for at least 6 weeks..."

 _Later that day_

Stef: "So, Callie, you'll be attending Anchor Beach with the other kids: This is Brandon, he's in your grade. He's my biological son. And this is Mariana and Jesus – they are a year younger. The curfew is 7pm on school nights and 9pm on weekends.

And this is your room. You'll be sharing with Mariana."

 **Jude's POV:**

"Callie, we're back together. I've missed you so much!", I say.

Callie: "Jude, I've missed you too. How about you tell me about your life."

"Well, I was placed here after Sheila's and they adopted me after a few years. Dad had to sign his rights away though for me to be adopted. It's a great home, Cal, you'll like it here."

Mariana and Stef POV:

"Mom, Mama, I think Callie's having a nightmare. She's drenched in sweat!", Mariana yells.

Stef runs to Callie's bed and wakes her up as she screams, "Liam, no, I don't want to. I'm not ready. Please!"

Stef wakes Callie. Callie looks terrified as Stef attempts to calm her. "Callie, it's just a nightmare. You're safe here." Stef paused as Callie's breathing started to slow. "Hon, Callie, what were you dreaming about? Who's Liam?", Stef asked.

"Um, no one. I'm okay now. Thank you. Can I go back to bed now?", Callie responded.

"Yes, sweets. See you in the morning.", said Stef.

 **Callie's POV:**

As we all get ready, the competition for the bathroom is overwhelming, as is having breakfast with so many people. My body aches and I'm sure school won't be the smoothest of entrances given my injuries. Kids aren't very forgiving, especially if you're a foster kid.

School isn't easy – the kids are privileged and I just don't fit in. At least I get to see Jude and my foster siblings are nice enough.

 _2 weeks later_

Lena: "Hey, Callie, remember you still need to attend group therapy as part of your probation. Your first session is tomorrow".

"Right, okay", I respond.

 **Callie's POV:**

I zone out in my group therapy until a girl named Sarah shares: "So, I think this foster home is a match. The Olmsteads have really made me feel welcome..."

The Olmsteads – Liam. As I leave group, I am especially anxious. I hear someone call after me. "Hey Callie, Long time, no see. Wow, you've grown in the last year.", he says as he slowly looks me up and down. It's Liam.

Brandon: "Hey Callie, you okay? Moms sent me to pick you up."

I respond, "Um…yeah, I'm okay." I'm really far from okay. I'm terrified.

At the end of school on Monday, I wait for Lena or Brandon to take Jude, Mariana, Jesus and I home. All of a sudden, I see a Jeep Wrangler pull up. Liam gets out of the car. As I try to get away, he roughly grabs my wrists and violently whispers, "Remember to keep quiet and don't say anything to Sarah". He storms away and drives off.

 **Stef's POV:**

As Callie reaches for the cereal, I see new bruises on her wrist. As the other kids leave for school, I hold Callie back.

"Callie, hold on, come here. Will you roll up your sleeves?" Callie reluctantly starts to roll up her sleeves as Stef helps her. She sees large finger-shaped bruises on Callie's wrists.

"Callie, sweets, what happened here? These weren't here yesterday" Callie looked at me, holding back tears in her eyes. "Nothing, nothing happened".

"Sweetie, it isn't nothing. I'm a police officer. I know what fresh bruises look like, yes…I only want to help you."

Callie was silent.

"Ok, we'll talk about this later, yes? Have a good day at school".

 **Callie's POV:**

Stef had seen the bruises. I don't know what to tell her. I was in a daze, distracted. The day was going by fast, but it was hard to concentrate. Timothy, my English teacher, addresses the class, "What would you do if you found yourself in your worst nightmare?" How ironic, that's most of my life. But he doesn't know that. Most of these kids' worst nightmares probably involved breaking a nail. Now he wants us to write in a journal every day about what we feel guilty about. That's the one assignment I feel I can't do.

I was dreading talking to Stef later about the bruises, but it never came. She was working late.

I am being shaken awake again. Another nightmare.

 **Stef's POV:**

"Hon, you're safe, you're safe." Callie's breathing starts to slow and I take her in my arms to comfort her. She doesn't pull away this time.

Callie is crying. "Sweets, tell me what happened in the dream. Can you tell me who Liam is?"

Callie: "He's my old foster brother."

"Hon, you keep saying you don't want him to do something. Can you tell me what he did?"

Callie is silent and trembling. This feels more real than just a dream.

Callie: "I can't, I can't.", she sobs.

"You're safe, let us help you. You know, sometimes talking about our problems helps with healing, love."

Callie is silent again. "Ok, sweets, you know we are here anytime, yes? Get some rest. Goodnight."

I tuck her in and she falls asleep again.

 _5 weeks later_

 **Callie's POV:**

My casts are off and I finally start to look like myself again. School is going well. Except for the nightmares, I feel safer than I have in 5 years.

However, I am dreading going to group therapy. Last week I warned Sarah to be careful with Liam. That didn't go very well. She stormed off and yelled at me to leave her alone.

I spaced in Group again. Afterwards, Dr. Kodema held me after and said I needed to start sharing.

As I leave group, the hall is empty. Liam appears out of what seems like nowhere. His timing is impeccable. No one is around. He grabs my shoulders and whispers, "I told you not to say anything. I warned you." He starts to beat me and I try to fight back. He's too strong and I can't break free. I feel like I'm fading away. Where is someone, anyone? I open my eyes and we are in an empty room. I start to give up when I feel Liam touching me in ways that are all too familiar. My shirt is already off. Oh no, not again. A fire in me to fight back stirs as I feel him starting to take off my jeans and I struggle. "Callie, you really have grown a lot in the last few years. You're even more beautiful than I remember."

I hear a voice in the halls calling my name. It sounds like Brandon. He must have looked for me when I didn't come out after group, but he wasn't supposed to pick me up this afternoon. I muster the strength to scream and Brandon pulls Liam off me.

Liam bolts and Brandon rushes over to me. He gives me his jacket to cover up. I feel so exposed and so embarrassed. I can't stop crying. Brandon puts his arms around me and I flinch. He reassures me that he won't hurt me.

After a few minutes, he asks, "Callie, are you okay?" I silently nod. "Who was that?", he asks me. I don't know how to answer him. "Let's get you home."

We walk into the house and Stef and Lena are in the living room.

Stef: "You guys are late. Where have you been?!"

Brandon: "Mom, calm down. I went to go pick up Callie from group on my way back from band practice…"

Stef: "Oh my, Callie, what happened?"

 **Stef's POV:**

Callie is covered in bruises again and crying. Her clothes are disheveled. "Brandon, what happened? Callie, come sit down."

Brandon: "Practice was over early. I went to pick Callie up from group so she wouldn't have to walk home. She didn't come out with the others so I went inside to look for her. This guy had her in a room and he was, he was beating her and-"

"Ok, thank you, Brandon. Thank you for bringing her home. Let us talk to Callie, please."

"Callie, can you tell me who did this to you? What happened, Sweets?"

Callie tried to catch her breath and barely was able to utter one word, "Liam."

"Tell me about Liam, now, hon. I know you're upset, but we need to help you."

 **Callie's POV:**

"Umm. I know him from a home from about a year ago. The Olmsteads seemed really nice and their son was always nice to me. He would buy me presents and include me. But after a while, he started to want to do other things. He would kiss me, tickle me, hold my hand. But one night, his parents were away. He came into my room and wanted to, you know. I told him I wasn't ready, but he, he-"

Lena: "Hon?"

"He forced me to have sex with him."

Stef: "Oh, sweets." Stef put her arm around me. "Was it the one time?"

"Umm, no. He would force me whenever we were alone."

Stef: "Sweets, one last question, was he in high school?"

"He was 20."

Stef: "This isn't your fault. It's his. You know that, right? What happened tonight?"

"After group, Dr. Kodema held me after. She said I needed to start sharing. Liam approached me. He was mad that I had warned Sarah about him, she's living with his family now. He beat me and he tried, he tried to-"

Stef: "Hon, it's important. What did he do?"

"After he beat me, we were in this empty room. I don't remember getting there. He had already taken my shirt off. He was trying to take off my pants. I was trying to fight him when I heard Brandon call for me. I screamed and Brandon scared Liam off. I don't know what would have happened if he hadn't of been there."

Stef and Lena pull me into a long embrace. After a few minutes, Stef says, "Sweets, we need to report this."

"No, it will go in my file if you do! Then they'll send me to a group home."

Lena: "Callie, you're here now. You won't be going to a group home. We want you to stay here. But we need to report this to protect you."

 _A few hours later_

Stef and Lena took me to the hospital. Liam's beating hadn't caused any serious damage, but I'm covered in bruises again and my ribs are sore.

They still want me. Jude knows something happened, but he's still too young to understand.

Now that they know, for some reason it feels safer.

We arrive home and I go straight to my room. For once, the nightmares didn't come and I slept soundly.

 **Stef's POV:**

Callie and the kids are still sleeping. As Lena and I make breakfast, we discuss Callie's situation.

"So, I called Bill and explained the situation. Liam has been arrested for attacking Callie and Sarah has been removed from the Olmsteads."

Lena: "That's good news. So, what do you want to do about Callie?"

"How would you feel about adopting her? I know we have a lot on our plate, but Jude is here and we've grown to love her. I'm sure Donald would sign the abandonment papers for her, as well."

Lena: "Let's ask her."

 _Later that morning_

"Callie, Jude, can you both come down here for a moment?"

Jude: "You're not sending Callie away, are you?"

"No, hon, we want to talk to you and Callie about adopting her."

Callie: "Really? But so much has happened. Why would you want someone like me?"

"Jude, can you give us a few minutes with Callie?"

Lena: "Callie, we know you've had a hard life. We want to help you overcome that and give you a home."

Callie: "There are still so many things you don't know about me."

"Like what, sweets? You can tell us."

Callie: "Well, Liam was the first to, to rape me, but the 2 homes after Jude and I were separated were, were just as bad. The uh, foster fathers there, they, you know, they didn't rape me, but they did t-touch me."

Lena and I pull Callie into a hug.

"Hon, I'm sorry that you had to go through that. But we want to give you a safe home. What happened to you isn't your fault. We want to help you and give you a good, loving home."

Callie: "What about juvie? I'm on probation."

"Callie, you are not your file. You acted out of desperation. We love you. Jude loves you. Unconditionally. No strings attached. So, what do you say?"

 **Callie's POV:**

"Yes, yes". Stef and Lena come and hug me. Jude joins the group hug. We are finally a family. It took 6 years, but Jude and I are together, in a family again.

We are finally reunited again. Healing will take time, but the toll is eased, being in this family.

 _This is my first fanfiction. Leave feedback if you wish. I'm not sure if this is the end of the story yet. I'll write more as the inspiration comes. If I do continue this story, there are many avenues it could take: Robert Quinn, Liam's trial, etc._


End file.
